King Aurthur: King of the frozen kingdom
by Mr.woofles
Summary: When King Daryl and his family are summoned to the Castle of Camelot and Elsa accidentally unleashed her magical powers and her and her family's lives will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Arendelle, there lived three children. Their names were Anna, Elsa, and Merlin. Four-year old Anna had blue eyes and long orange hair with a white highlight (for some strange reason). Merlin was seven, and like his sister, he had blue eyes and dark brown hair. Elsa, also seven (the elder of the twins), had blue eyes and blonde hair. These children were the royal children of Arendelle.

At this time, the kingdom of Arendelle was having trading problems with the kingdom of Camelot in Albion. So, the king and queen brought their children to the kingdom of Camelot to discuss the problem. Once they arrived in Camelot, they saw Uther Pendragon, a tall man with gray eyes who was wearing a crown. Next to him stood a small six-year-old boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. His name was Prince Arthur.

"Glad to make your acquaintance," Uther said. "Shall we discuss the issue while we dine? Come."

After they all had their dinner, the adults discussed while the children played outside in the courtyard. Arthur was teaching the other children a new game that he liked to play.

"What game are we playing again, Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"For the third time, _Merlin_, we're playing 'Charge into Battle,'" Arthur explained.

"Right… and how do you play 'Charge into Battle'?" Elsa asked.

"Well, you take sticks and charge into battle, fighting one another."

As the game progressed, Arthur was fighting Elsa, and they were getting too close to the fountain. And as Elsa fell towards the fountain she accidentally froze the fountain and slid down it.

"Wow" Arthur said "DAD!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow" Arthur said "DAD!"

As Arthur's dad came rushing in to see the fountain frozen and Elsa's hand freezing the rim of the fountain.

"Unacceptable!" Uther Yelled.

"Sire, it's not what it looks like," King Daryl said.

At this time Elsa and Merlin didn't know about their magic powers.

"I cannot accept this; take your awful family and get out of my sight!" shouted Uther, "And I will decide weather or not to start a war between the kingdom of Arendelle and the kingdom of Camelot."

"My lord, if you would just let me explain," pleaded king Daryl.

"There is nothing to explain. Your daughter is a witch, and if I ever see her here again, she will be sentenced to death.

"Now get out of my sigh!" shouted king Uther.

Now when they get back you can't imagine how much trouble Elsa was in.

"Elsa that was very foolish of you!" shouted King Daryl.

"Daryl, perhaps we should tell her about her powers first," said Queen Lucy.

"Perhaps you are right, Lucy," said King Daryl. "Listen, Elsa. The secret that we have been keeping from you… it's going to be a lot to take in, but Elsa, you have ice magic in your blood."

"I do?" asked Elsa.

"Yes," said Daryl. "And Merlin, you also have magic in your blood.


	3. Chapter 3

We now join Merlin and his sisters 8 years later while they are engulfed in a game of capture the flag (which they don't know how to play), with Anna as the flag.

"Stop! Put me down, Merlin! NOW!" Screamed Anna as her brother's irises turned yellow. "And Elsa, you better unfreeze me now too."

"Not until you're on my side." Said Elsa and Merlin said in unison.

"Kids, put your sister down." Said King Daryl, also known to the children as Dad.

"Finally," said Anna. "It's no fair; you two have magic and you use it to make fun of me."

"I think it would be best if all of you to go to your rooms."

"Yes, Dad," said the children.

"Uggg, it's no fair," Anna said to her pet Iguana. "Merlin and Elsa have bullied me my entire life just because I am 2 years younger than them and because I don't have magic. Actually, I remember Dad getting Merlin a book of magic for his birthday; maybe that book can help even things out a bit."

So Anna snuck into Merlin's room while he was in the kitchen helping Mother make dinner and found his book of magic.

"Ok let's see if I can find anything here…" she scanned the pages. "Oh I found a witch that says she can grant magical abilities for the price of a sack of gold. I could never get away with stealing, but also once I have my magic I could turn water into gold so I could repay them back. It says that the witch lives in the middle of a swamp across from the forbidden forest that lies on the east side of our castle."

So Anna left a note on her bed telling her family that she would be gone for a while, but she didn't tell them where she was going.

The next morning, Anna woke up at 4:00 AM and snuck out. By the time the guards were looking for her, she was already far into the forbidden forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana reached the end of the forbidden forest, she came to a river.  
>"Wait a minute; this wasn't on the map in the book." She got out the book she had taken from Merlin's room.<br>"The page with the map had unfolded into 3 times its size.  
>"This doesn't make any since; at the end of the forest, there is supposed to be a swamp that the witch lives in, not a river. Ahhhh….what do I do?"<br>At that point, Ana heard a rustling sound in the bushes. Her first reaction was to run and scream, but instead she took of her backpack and swung it at the bush. What flew out of the bush surprised her very much. It was a green iguana which immediately turned brown from the dirt it flew into.  
>"Arthur! (She named her iguana after the young prince she had met many years ago)What are you doing? Ahhhh it doesn't matter anyways. Here can you make yourself useful and help me try to find out where we are?"<br>"Arthur then jumped on the back of Ana's shoulder when they heard another sound behind them. Just then a tall looking boy emerged from the bushes.  
>"Kristoff, I said that I was going alone."<br>"Can I be alone with you?" he asked.  
>"Sure." She sighed.<br>"Thanks, were you going anyway?"

"I'm going to go find a magic witch and convince her to give me magical powers so it will finally be fair between me, Elsa, and Merlin."  
>"Cool! When we get there can I get magic too?"<br>"Did you bring a sack of gold?"  
>"I brought your pet lizard."<br>"Here, the best you can do is help me understand this map in merlin's book."  
>"Sure."<br>"Ana gave Kristoff the book.  
>"Hmmm….well here's your problem"<br>"What?"  
>"The book's upside down."<br>"Wait, that means that I have been going the opposite way I was supposed to be going."  
>"Yep. But don't worry, I will keep you company."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

To avoid being caught by the royal guards, they had to go all the way around the forest to get to the other side of the map.

"Finally, we made it" Anna said with relief.

"Um….according to the map, we only made it to the starting point of our journey."

"Yeah, well we don't need to walk all the way to the swamp when we have gigantic eagles that can carry us long distances."

Anna then pulled out a small butterfly trapped in a jar. She whispered some gibberish to it and let it free. A few moments later, a giant eagle landed at the feet of Anna and Kristoff.

"Wow, these sure come in handy," Kristoff pointed out.

"Yeah, a group of dwarves just let them free for some reason so we did the humane thing."

"What's that?"

"Capturing and forcing them to become our mode of transportation."

So Anna, Kristoff and Arthur rode the eagle from the forbidden forest to the swamp in about 10-15 minutes.

"So, where does this witch live in anyways?" Kristoff asked.

"The book says she lives in a…five star hotel?"

"Cool, what's a hotel?"

"I'm not sure what it is, or why it has five stars, but we're going to find out"

"How, we're in the middle of a swamp?"

"Well the book does say that if you bury the gold, the water will separate and the hotelwill appear.

So the kids buried the gold and sure enough, the hotel appeared.

"Oh…so that's a hotel." Kristoff realized.


End file.
